laoshifandomcom-20200215-history
Tatar Lyrics
Tatar Folk Songs----Татар халык җыры-----Tatar Xalyk Cyry * http://www.bulmas.ru/?year=2005&month=06&day=13&docfile=mp3/mp3.php Bulmas MP3 Arshiv (best) * http://www.bulmas.ru/?year=2005&month=06&day=13&docfile=songs.php&startsong=1 Bulmas Cyr Tekslary * http://www.bulmas.ru/?year=2005&month=06&day=13&docfile=yoldiz.php&yoldiz_id=no&rating=1 Bulmas Cide Yoldyz * http://www.bulmas.ru/?year=2005&month=06&day=13&docfile=forphone/music.php Bulmas Ko'jneng Iseme * http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/ Tatar Xalqi lyrics in Turkish character * http://tatarca.boom.ru/JIRLAR1.htm Lyrics entirely in cyrillic * http://www.bulmas.ru/?year=2005&month=06&day=13&docfile=mp3/mp3.php Bulmas MP3 Arshiv (best) * http://www.tatar.kz/index1_ll.htm Tatar Mp3'ler (yaxshi!) Lyric for Zengger Kulmek :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/zenger-kulmek/ : : : : :Зәңгәр күлмәк :(Голубое платье/Blue dress) :(Татар халык көе, Әхмәт Рәшитов сүзләре) : :Зәңгәр күлмәгеңне киясең дә, :Зәңгәр күлгә көн дә киләсең. :Йөрәгеңдә нинди утлар яна? – :Уйларыңны килә беләсем. : :Зәңгәр күлмәгеңне киясең дә :Яшел болыннардан үтәсең. :Болын чәчәкләрен җыя-җыя, :Кемне болай сагынып көтәсең? : :Зәңгәр күлмәгеңнең зәңгәрлеге :Хәтерләтә аяз күкләрне. :Нинди иркә сүзләр ачар икән :Күңелеңнең серле бикләрен?! : : :Zäñgär külmäk :(Goluboye platʹye/Blue dress) :(Tatar xalık köye, Äxmät Räşïtov süzläre) :Zäñgär külmägeñne kïyaseñ dä, :Zäñgär külgä kön dä kïläseñ. :Yörägeñdä nïndï utlar yana? – :UYlarıñnı kïlä beläsem. :Zäñgär külmägeñne kïyaseñ dä :Yaşel bolınnardan ütäseñ. :Bolın çäçäklären cıya-cıya, :Kemne bolay sagınıp kötäseñ? :Zäñgär külmägeñneñ zäñgärlege :Xäterlätä ayaz küklärne. :Nïndï ïrkä süzlär açar ïkän :Küñeleñneñ serle bïklären?! : : http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/zaenggaer_kuelmaek Zäñgär külmäk Zäñgär külmägeñne kiäseñ dä Zäñgär külgä kön dä kiläseñ. Yörägeñdä nindi utlar yana? Uylarıñnı kilä beläsem. Zäñgär külmägeñne kiäseñ dä Yäşel bolınnardan ütäseñ. Bolın çäçäklären cía-cía, Kemne şulay özelep kötäseñ? Zäñgär külmägeñneñ zäñgärlege Xäterlätä zäñgär küklärne. Nindi irkä süzlär açar ikän Küñeleñdäge serle biklärne? ---- ЗӘҢГӘР КҮЛМӘК халык көе Ә. Рәшиов сүзләре Зәңгәр күлмәгеңне киясең дә Зәңгәр күлгә көн дә киләсең. Йөрәгеңдә нинди утлар яна? Уйларыңны килә беләсем. Зәңгәр күлмәгеңне киясең дә Яшел болыннардан үтәсең. Болын чәчәкләрен җыя-җыя, Кемне шулай өзелеп көтәсең? Зәңгәр күлмәгеңнең зәңгәрлеге Хәтерләтә зәңгәр күкләрне. Нинди иркә сүзләр ачар икән Күңелеңдәге серле бикләрне? Lyric for Su Buylap : :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/su-buylap/ : : : : :Су буйлап :(Вдоль реки/Along the river) :(Халык сүзләре, халык көе) : :Идел бит ул, тирән бит ул, :Тирән бит ул, киң бит ул, шул, :Тирән бит ул, киң бит ул; :Караңгы төн, болотло көн :Без аерылган көн бит ул. : :Идел бит ул - бик мул елга, :Ул бит диңгезгә китә, шул, :Ул бит диңгезгә китә; :Аккан сулар, искән җилләр :Йөрәгемне җилкетә. : :Идел буйларына барсам, :Әйтер идем Иделгә, шул, :Әйтер идем Иделгә, :Минем кайгыларымны да :Алып кит, дип, диңгезгә. : :Су буйлары моңлы иде, :Без аерылган чагында, шул, :Без аерылган чагында; :Тормыш дулкыннары безне :Кушыр әле тагын да. : : :Su buylap :(Vdolʹ rekï/Along the river) :(Xalık süzläre, xalık köye) :Ïdel bït ul, tïrän bït ul, :Tïrän bït ul, kïñ bït ul, şul, :Tïrän bït ul, kïñ bït ul; :Karañgı tön, bolotlo kön :Bez ayerılgan kön bït ul. :Ïdel bït ul - bïk mul elga, :Ul bït dïñgezgä kïtä, şul, :Ul bït dïñgezgä kïtä; :Akkan sular, ïskän cïllär :Yörägemne cïlketä. :Ïdel buylarına barsam, :ÄYter ïdem Ïdelgä, şul, :ÄYter ïdem Ïdelgä, :Mïnem kaygılarımnı da :Alıp kït, dïp, dïñgezgä. :Su buyları moñlı ïde, :Bez ayerılgan çagında, şul, :Bez ayerılgan çagında; :Tormış dulkınnarı bezne :Kuşır äle tagın da. : : http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/su_buylap Su buylap İdel bit ul, tirän bit ul, Tirän bit ul, kiñ bit ul şul, Tirän bit ul, kiñ bit ul. Qarañğı tön, bolıtlı kön – Bez ayırılğan kön bit ul. İdel bit ul – bik mul yılğa, Ul bit diñgezgä kitä şul, Ul bit diñgezgä kitä. Aqqan sular, iskän cillär Yörägemne cilketä. İdel buylarına barsam, Äyter idem İdelgä şul, Äyter idem İdelgä: Minem qayğılarımnı da Alıp kit, dip, diñgezgä. Su buyları moñsu ide Bez ayırılğan çağında şul, Bez ayırılğan çağında. Tormış dulqınnarı bezne Quşar äle tağın da. > İdel bit ul, tirän bit ul, This is Idel, Idel is deep, > Tirän bit ul, kiñ bit ul şul, It is deep, yes, it is wide. > Tirän bit ul, kiñ bit ul. It is deep, it is wide. > Qarañğı tön, bolıtlı kön – A dark night, a cloudy day - > Bez ayırılğan kön bit ul. Yes, this is the day we have part (with each other) > İdel bit ul – bik mul yılğa, Yes, this is Idel - a very abundant river, > Ul bit diñgezgä kitä şul, It flows to the sea > Ul bit diñgezgä kitä. Yes, it flows to the sea. > Aqqan sular, iskän cillär The running water, the blowing winds > Yörägemne cilketä. Disturb my heart. > İdel buylarına barsam, If I'll go to bank of Idel > Äyter idem İdelgä şul, Then I'll say to Idel > Äyter idem İdelgä: Then I'll say to Idel > Minem qayğılarımnı da Please, take my sorrow > Alıp kit, dip, diñgezgä. Away to the sea. > Su buyları moñsu ide Bank of the river was sad > Bez ayırılğan çağında şul, at the day when we have part (with each other) > Bez ayırılğan çağında. at the day when we have part > Tormış dulqınnarı bezne But the waves of life > Quşar äle tağın da. Will unite us (in the future). © Tatar xalqı ---- СУ БУЙЛАП Татар халык җыры Идел бит ул, тирән бит ул, Тирән бит ул, киң бит ул шул, Тирән бит ул, киң бит ул. Караңгы төн, болытлы көн – Без аерылган көн бит ул. Идел бит ул – бик мул елга, Ул бит диңгезгә китә шул, Ул бит диңгезгә китә. Аккан сулар, искән җилләр Йөрәгемне җилкетә. Идел буйларына барсам, Әйтер идем Иделгә шул, Әйтер идем Иделгә: Минем кайгыларымны да Алып кит, дип, диңгезгә. Су буйлары моңсу иде Без аерылган чагында шул, Без аерылган чагында. Тормыш дулкыннары безне Кушар әле тагын да. --------- http://tatarca.boom.ru/JIRLAR2.htm СУ БУЙЛАП Халык җыры Идел бит ул, тирән бит ул, Тирән бит ул, киң бит ул, шул, Тирән бит ул, киң бит ул. Караңгы төн, болытлы көн – Без аерылган көн бит ул. Идел бит ул бик мул елга, Ул бит диңгезгә китә, шул, Ул бит диңгезгә китә. Аккан сулар, искән җилләр Йөрәгемне җилкетә. Идел буйларына барсам, әйтер идем Иделгә, шул, әйтер идем Иделгә, Минем кайгыларымны да Илтеп сал дип, диңгезгә. 一条绿水 : : :1. :一条绿水 :缓缓流长。 :缓缓带着我 :一腔别离愁啊。 : 带着我一腔别离愁。 : :2. :无星之夜 :大乌云天。 :此一去何日再相聚。 : :风吹乌云 : 更添伤怀。 :此一去何日再相聚。 : : :3 :心绪初平 :船影渺茫 :心绪初平 :船影渺茫 : 河水渐宽入大洋 : :4 :水流不住 :风吹不停 :辗转难平是心痛 : :水流不住 :风吹不停 : 辗转难平是心痛 : : :5 :又对河水 :心涌如潮 :又对河水 :心涌如潮 : 心中话儿要倾诉 : :6 :河水河水 :把心交给你 :任随波涛入海洋 : :河水河水 :把心交给你 :任随波涛入海洋 : : : :7. :人生似水 :人世如流 :人生似水 : 人世如流 :暂聚一刻如泛浪 : :8 :随波一生 :浪花一时 :浪分何日又相逢 : :随波一生 : 浪花一时 :浪分何日又相逢 : :随波一生 :浪花一时 :浪分何日又相逢 Lyric for Sin Kayda Iden СИН КАЙДА ИДЕҢ Р.Яхин көе Н.Дәүли сүзләре Син кайда идең, Кайларда йөрдең, Ничек мин сине Күрмәдем икән? Син кайда идең, Кайларда йөрдең, Ничек мин сине, Књрмәдем икән? Син торган йортны, Синең урамны Ничек кенә мин Белмәдем икән? Дөньялар гиздем, Зур юллар кичтем, Чакырды мине Синең књзләрең. Синең исемеңне Мин белми идем; Сине сагындым, Сине эзләдем. Тик сиңа гына җырлармын диеп, Мин йөрәгемдә Бер җыр йөреттем. Бер көнне әле Очрарсың диеп, Иртә дә кичен Мин сине көттем. Бњген син минем Каршыма килдең, “Мин дә бит сине Эзләдем, — дидең. — Мин дә бит сине Сагындым”, — дидең. Кайларда йөрдең, Син кайда идең? Lyric for Cidegen Chishme ҖИДЕГӘН ЧИШМӘ С. Садыйкова көе Г. Бәширов сүзләре Җидегән чишмәләрдә җиде улак, Челтер-челтер ага көмеш су. Көмеш сулар ага, кошлар сайрый, Шул чакларда бигрәк ямансу. Җидегән чишмәләргә йөзек салдым, Җидегән йолдыз күреп калсын, дип. Җанкай-җанаш алсын да куансын, Вәгъдәләрем булып калсын, дип. Җидегән чишмәләргә чиләк куйдым, Пар чиләгем тизрәк тулсынга. Без сөябез, җаный, яр булсынга, Без йөрмибез вакыт узсынга. Җидегән чишмәләрнең талы бөгелә, Акрын искән җәйге җилләргә, Сез каласыз инде, без китәбез, Без китәбез ерак илләргә. Lyric for Sineng Ocen СИНЕҢ ӨЧЕН Г. Ильясов көе Җ.Дәрзаман сүзләре Синең өчен һәрчак аяз, Алларыңа җырлап килимме? Синең өчен булыр инде диеп Төрле-төрле гөлләр үстерәм. Синең нурлы, якты көннәреңдә Үз бакчамнан чәчәкләр бирәм. Кемнәр генә куйган икән сиңа Үзең кебек матур исемеңне? Гөлләр шулай аңлаталар микән Сиңа булган якты хисемне. Сине яратуымны белдереп Роза чәчәкләрен биримме? Йөрәгемне чынлап аңласын дип, Алларыңа җырлап килимме? Lyric for Kitme Sandugach КИТМӘ САНДУГАЧ Ф. Яхин көе Г. Зәйнәшева сүзләре Сандугач, сандугач, Китмә, китмә, сандугач!.. Канатларың талдырып, Туган җирне калдырып. Бездә туып үстең син, Чык суларын эчтең син. Кушымта: Сандугач, сандугач!.. Син китәсең, мин калам, Дусларыма җырлар өчен, Җырыңны отып алам. Сандугач, сандугач, Китмә, китмә, сандугач!.. Курыкма син кышлардан, Кал син башка кошлардан, Саклармын салкын җилдән, Китмә син туган илдән. Кушымта. Lyric for Tang Atkanda ТАҢ АТКАНДА Халык көе С.Хәким сүзләре Уяна иркен болыннар, Ачыла гөл керфекләре. Тибрәнеп яфрак өстендә Уйный чык бөртекләре. Уяна кошлар тирәктә, Җәйге җил куя исеп. Кузгла җырлар йөрәктә, Шунда син искә төшеп. Уяна таңы илемнең, Кырларга сибелә нуры. Тиң булып безенең елларга, Балкысын гомер юлы. Lyric for Kubalagem http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/kuebaelaegem Kübälägem Kübäläk göllärgä qunsa, Göllär tibrälä mikän? Ul da mine sağınğanda, Kübälägem, tügärägem, Asıl qoşım, sanduğaçım, Cırlap cibärä mikän? Kübäläkkäy gölgä qunğan Göldä bulğaç oyası; Minem küñelem siña tarta, Kübälägem, tügärägem, Asıl qoşım, sanduğaçım, Şin bit küñelem qoyaşı. Taw astında, tal astında Salqın çiçmä tügäräk; Oçıp barıp qaytır idem, Kübälägem, tügärägem, Asıl qoşım, sanduğaçım, Ägär bulsam kübäläk. --------- КҮБӘЛӘГЕМ Татар халык җыры Күбәләк гөлләргә кунса Гөлләр тибрәлә микән, Ул да мине сагынганда, Күбәләгем, түгәрәгем, Асыл кошым, сандугачым, Җырлап җибәрә микән. Тал астында, тау астында Салкын чишмә түгәрәк Очып барып кайтыр идем Күбәләгем, түгәрәгем, Асыл кошым, сандугачым, Әгәр булсам күбәләк. ------ Күбәләк гөлләргә кунган Гөлдә булгач оясы Минем күңлем сиңа тарта Күбәләгем түгәрәгем Асыл кошым сандугачым, Син бит күңлем кояшы. Lyric for Kerim Ele Urmannarga КЕРИМ ӘЛЕ УРМАННАРГА Р. Яхин көе Г. Мөхәммәтшин сүзләре Керим әле урмннарга, Каеннар арасына. Сөйлим әле серләремне Сандугач баласына, Сандугач баласына, баласына. Керим әле урманнарга, Урманнар арасына. Сагышларым адаштырыйм Каеннар арасында, Каеннар арасында, арасында. Керим әле урмннарга, Урманның карасына. Бәлки дәва табалырмын Йөрәгем ярасына, Йөрәгем ярасына, ярасына. ------ КЕРИМ ӘЛЕ УРМАННАРГА (ВОЙДУ Я В ЛЕС) 1. Керим әле урмннарга, Каеннар арасына. Сөйлим әле серләремне Сандугач баласына, Сандугач баласына, баласына. 2. Керим әле урманнарга, Урманнар арасына. Сагышларым адаштырыйм Каеннар арасында, Каеннар арасында, арасында. 3. Керим әле урмннарга, Урманның карасына. Бәлки дәва табалырмын Йөрәгем ярасына, Йөрәгем ярасына, ярасына. Lyric for Al Zeynebem http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/al_zaeynaebem Al Zäynäbem Baqçadağı gölläremneñ Tamırları ber genä şul, Zäynäbem. Quşımta: Al Zäynäbem, göl Zäynäbem, Räxät ütsen cäyläreñ. Qayçan da ber küreşerbez, Belmim könnären genä şul, Zäynäbem. Quşımta. Hawadağı yoldızlarnı Nigäder sanamadım şul, Zäynäbem. Quşımta. Küz tiär dip yözläreñä Tuyğançı qaramadım şul, Zäynäbem. Quşımta. Zäynäb – qız iseme -------- АЛ ЗӘЙНӘБЕМ Татар халык җыры Бакчаларның гөлләремнең Тамырлары бер генә шул, Зәйнәбем. Кушымта: Ал Зәйнәбем, гөл Зәйнәбем Рәхәт үтсен җәйләрең. Кайчанда бер күрешербез Белмим көннәрен генә шул, Зәйнәбем. Кушымта. Һавадагы йолдызларны Нигәдер санамадым шул, Зәйнәбем. Кушымта. Күзләр тияр дип, йөзәреңә Туйганчы карамадым шул, Зәйнәбем. Lyric for Nuriya http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/nuriae Nuriä Başımdağı eşläpämne Elep quydım kirtägä. Kiçä dä kiç kilmi qaldıñ, Nuriä, Kilmi qalma irtägä. Su buyına töşkän idem, Su öste kübek kenä. Sin bit minem yaqın dustım, Nuriä, Küz nurım kebek kenä. Bögelä qayın, bögelä qayın, Matur bögelmäsä dä. Sineñ öçen özelä bäğrem, Nuriä, Siña sizelmäsä dä. ----- НУРИЯ Татар халык җыры Башымдагы эшләпәмне Элеп куйдым киртәгә. Кичә дә кич килми калдың, Нурия, Килми калма иртәгә. Су буена төшкән идем, Су өсте күбек кенә. Син бит минем якын дустым, Нурия, Күз нурым кебек кенә. Бөгелә каен, бөгелә каен, Матур бөгелмәсә дә. Синең өчен өзелә бәгърем, Нурия, Сиңа сизелмәсә дә. Lyric for Sin Sazyny Ujnadyn :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/sin-sazinni-uynadin/ : : :Син сазыңны уйнадың :(Ты играл на сазе/You played on saz) :(Татар халык көе, Нәкый Исәнбәт сүзләре) : :Моңланып ай нурларында, :Син сазыңны уйнадың; :Нинди кыллар чиртте, бәгырем, :Ул матур яшь кулларың? : :Бакчаның бер почмагында :Мин утырдым, тыңладым; :Тыңладым да мин ирексез :Яшьлегемне уйладым. :Уйладым мин яшьлегемне, :Син сазыңны уйнадың. : :Кайгылы күңелем тавында :Яңгырды кылларың. :Яңгырады ул моңлы кыллар... :Син сазыңны уйнадың. : :Чыңлаган шул кылларыңдай, :Бер-бер үтте елларым: :Үтте айлар, үтте еллар, :Түзмәдем мин, егъладым :Үтте айлар, үтте еллар, :Син сазыңны уйнадың. : : : : :Sïn sazıñnı uynadıñ :(Tı ïgral na saze/You played on saz) :(Tatar xalık köye, Näkıy Ïsänbät süzläre) :Moñlanıp ay nurlarında, :Sïn sazıñnı uynadıñ; :Nïndï kıllar çïrtte, bägırem, :Ul matur yaşʹ kullarıñ? :Bakçanıñ ber poçmagında :Mïn utırdım, tıñladım; :Tıñladım da mïn ïreksez :Yaşʹlegemne uyladım. :UYladım mïn yaşʹlegemne, :Sïn sazıñnı uynadıñ. :Kaygılı küñelem tavında :Yañgırdı kıllarıñ. :Yañgıradı ul moñlı kıllar... :Sïn sazıñnı uynadıñ. :Çıñlagan şul kıllarıñday, :Ber-ber ütte ellarım: :Ütte aylar, ütte ellar, :Tüzmädem mïn, eg'ladım :Ütte aylar, ütte ellar, :Sïn sazıñnı uynadıñ. СИН САЗЫҢНЫ УЙНАДЫҢ Татар халык көе Н. Исәнбәт сүзләре Моңланып ай нурларында, Син сазыңны уйнадың; Нинди кыллар чиртте, бәгърем, Ул матур, яшь кулларың? Бакчаның бер почмагында Мин утырдым, тыңладым, Тыңладым да мин ирексез Яшьлегемне уйладым. Уйладым мин яшьлегемне, Син сазыңны уйнадың. Кайгылы күңелем тавында Яңгырады кылларың; Яңрады ул моңлы кыллар... Син сазыңны уйнадың. Чыңлаган шул кылларыңдай, Бер-бер үтте елларым; Үтте айлар, үтте еллар, Түзмәдем мин, егъладым. Үтте айлар, үтте еллар, Син сазыңны уйнадың. Үткән ул даулы гомерләр, Кан-көрәштә яңгырап. Саклаганмын тик күңелдә Шул көрәшнең моңнарын. Аһ, терелттең син күңелнең Бар күмелгән кылларын! Яңрап үткән ул гомернең Мин авазын тыңладым. Яңгырап үтте гомерләр, Син сазыңны уйнадың. Lyric for Archa http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/archa Arça Arça yaqlarına qarím, Dustım Arça yağında la, Dustım Arça yağında. Arça yağı bigräk yämle, Qoş sayrağan çağında. Arçalarğa barsañ, bäğerem, Al göllärne özärseñ lä, Al göllärne özärseñ. Üzägemne bik özäseñ, Üzeñ niçek tüzäseñ? Kitäm, bäğerem, kitäm, bäğerem, Qalasıñ Arçalarda la, Qalasıñ Arçalarda. Onıtırlıq yarım tügel, Utlarğa salsalar da. Arça – şähär iseme ---- АРЧА Татар халык җыры Арча якларына карыйм, Дустым Арча ягында; Арча ягы бигрәк матур Кош сайраган чагында. Арчаларга барсаң бәгырем, Ал гөлләрне өзәрсең: Үзәгемне бик өзәсең, Үзең ничек түзәсең? Китәм, бәгырем, китәм, бәгырем, Каласың Арчаларда; Онытылырлык яр түгел, Утларга салсалар да. Арчаларга баруларым Гөл-сирень өчен генә; Януларым, көюләрем Гел синең өчен генә. Lyric for Ramaj Ramay Töngä qarşı beräw moñlı itep, Ramay, Ayırılışu köyen cırladı. Tınğa qaldı urman buyları da, Ramay, Çişmälär dä aqmí tıñladı. Kitäm inde, irkäm, min yıraqqa, Ramay, Söygän yarım, sinnän ayırılıp. Mine sağınğanda ber qararsıñ, Ramay, Kitkän yullarıma qayırılıp. Ramay – yeget iseme -------- РАМАЙ Татар халык җыры Төнгә каршы берәү моңлы итеп, Рамай, Аерылышу көен җырлады. Тынга калды урман буйлары да, Рамай, Чишмәләр дә акмый тыңлады. Китәм инде, иркәм, мин еракка, Рамай, Сөйгән ярым, синнән аерылып. Мине сагынганда бер карарсың, Рамай, Киткән юлларыма каерылып. Lyric for Mila'shka'jem МИЛӘШКӘЕМ Авторлары билгесез Өй каршындагы миләшем, Минем якын сердәшем. Чуалса фикер, хисләрем Аның белән серләшәм. Кушымта: Миләшкәем, хәлең ничек, Бармы әллә зарларың. Сөйлә миңа, яшермичә Иң кадерле уйларың, миләшкәем. Иңнәреңә сөяләм дә, Күзләреңә текәләм. Юксынуга сер бирмичә, Көтәсеңне мин беләм. Аңлый мине миләшкәем Авыр кичерешләрем. Көзге кырау балландырды Аның да җимешләрен. Lyric for Ber Gena' Minutka БЕР ГЕНӘ МИНУТКА Ф. Мортазин көе Д. Камалетдинова сүзләре Бер генә минутка барсын да оныт та Кил әле, кил әле яныма Ягымлы карашың, кояштай карасын, Сагыштан әрнегән җаныма. Тик сине эзлим мин, тик сине юксынам, Бөтенләй югалтсам, нишләрмен?! Кайларда йөрмәдем, сиңа тиң күрмәдем Гел сиңа талпынды хисләрем. Син тере шатлыгым тормышым маягы, Йолдыз син күңелем күгендә. Бик соңлап кайтсаң да, кайчан да, кайчан да, Урының йөрәгем түрендә. Lyric for Bishek Koye (Bishek Cyry) БИШЕК ҖЫРЫ Татар халык җыры Әлли-бәлли итәр бу, Мәдрәсәгә китәр бу: Тырышып сабак укыгач, Галим булып китәр бу. Йокла улым йом күзең, Йом, йом күзең, йолдызым. Кичтән йокың кала да, Елап үтә көнедезең Әлли-бәлли, әлли-бәлли, Әлли-бәлли-бәү. Lyric for Haman Ista' ҺАМАН ИСТӘ Р. Еникиев көе Л. Әйтуганов сүзләре Йомшак кына җемелдиләр Йолдызлар җәйге кичтә… Lyric for Kara Karlygach Mika'n http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/qara_qarlighach_mikaen Qara qarlığaç mikän Sanduğaçım, äyt üzemä, Qaysı talğa qunasıñ? Küzem yomsam, küz aldımda Torğan kebek bulasıñ. Quşımta: Qara qarlığaç mikän, Sarı sanduğaç mikän Anı üstergän änkäse? Sanduğaçlar basıp sayrap Sındırğan gölläremne; Sınğan göllärgä oxşatam Ayırılğan könnäremne. Quşımta. Sanduğaçlar iäläşkän Su eçärgä miläştän. Qayğılarım betär ide, Sine kürep söyläşsäm. Quşımta. © Tatar xalqı КАРА КАРЛЫГАЧ МИКӘН? Татар халык җыры Сандугачым, әйт үземә, Кайсы талга кунасың? Күзем йомсам, күз алдымда Торган кебек буласың. Кушымта: Кара карлыгач микән, Сары сандугач микән Аны үстергән әнкәсе? Сандугачлар басып сайрап Сындырган гөлләремне; Сынган гөлләргә охшатам Аерылган көннәремне. Кушымта. Сандугачлар ияләшкән Су эчәргә миләштән. Кайгыларым бетәр иде, Сине күреп сөйләшсәм. Кушымта. Lyric for Sarman http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/sarman Sarman Sanduğaçlar qunıp qayda sayrí? Sarman buylarında tiräktä, şul, Sarman buylarında tiräktä. Siña bulğan yäşlek mäxäbbätem Ürelep çäçäk ata yöräktä. Sarman buylarınnan ütkän çaqta, Tıñlarsıñmı, cırlar cırlarmın, şul, Tıñlarsıñmı, cırlar cırlarmın. Küzläreñne tutırıp qararsıñmı, Zäñgär tawdan yawlıq bolğarmın. Sarman buylarında yäşel alan, Peçännäre citär ber zaman, şul, Peçännäre citär ber zaman. Bergä yäşäwläre bik küñelle, Ämma ayırılışu bik yaman. Sarman – yılğa iseme ------ САРМАН Татар халык җыры Сандугачлар кунып кайда сайрый? Сарман буйларында тирәктә, шул, Сарман буйларында тирәктә. Сиңа булган яшьлек мәхәббәтем Үрелеп чәчәк ата йөрәктә. Сарман буйларыннан үткән чакта, Тыңларсыңмы, җырлар җырлармын, шул, Тыңларсыңмы, җырлар җырлармын. Күзләреңне тутырып карарсыңмы, Зәңгәр таудан яулык болгармын. Сарман буйларында яшел алан, Печәннәре җитәр бер заман, шул, Печәннәре җитәр бер заман. Бергә яшәүләре бик күңелле, Әмма аерылышу бик яман. Lyric for Minza'la' http://kitapxane.noka.ru/authors/xalqi/minzaelae Minzälä Barasızmı Minzälägä? Min baram Minzälägä, şul. Minzäläne kürer öçen Yörägem özgälänä. Minzälädä bulğanım yuq. Yulları taqır dilär, şul. Taqır yuldan yörep üskän Qızları matur dilär. Minem irkäm Minzälädä Tuıp üskän ber matur, şul. Minzälägä baralmasam, Mine kemnär yuatır? Minzälä - şähär iseme МИНЗӘЛӘ Татар халык көе Ә. Ерикәй сүзләре Барасызмы Минзәләгә, Мин барам Минзәләгә; Минзәләне күрер өчен Үзәгем өзгәләнә. Минзәләгә барганым юк, Юллары такыр диләр; Такыр юлда йөреп үскән Кызлары матур диләр. Минем иркәм Минзәләдә Туып-үскән бер матур; Минзәләгә бармасам, Аны кемнәр юатыр?.. Минем иркәм Минзәләнең Арамнарым балкыта; Үзенең уңганлыгы белән Тирә-якка дан тота. Lyric for Bezledem Begrem Sine ЭЗЛӘДЕМ БӘГЫРЕМ СИНЕ С. Хәбибуллин көе Ә. Ерикәй сүзләре Кәккүк кычкыра сирәк кенә, Сагынуын сөйләп кенә. Килсәң иде, иркәм, яныма, Көлемсерәп кенә. Кушымта: Эзләдем, бәгърем, сине, Еллар буе тилмереп! Туймас, ахры, мәңге туймас Күзләрем сине күреп! Зәңгәр елгалар чылтырап ага, Нур сибә кояш көлеп. Алмагачлар ак шәл ябынган, Иркәм, синең кебек. Кушымта. Минем юлыма якты нурлар Алып кил күбрәк итеп. Алсу гөлләр өзеп бирермен, Сиңа бүләк итеп! Кушымта. Lyric for Kara Urman http://kitapxane.at.tt/authors/xalqi/qara_urman Qara urman Qara la ğına urman, qarañğı tön, Yaxşı atlar kiräk ütärgä. Qarurmannı çıqqan çaqta Kisep aldım quş qayın, Ay, ayırılmayıq, dusqayım. Zamanalar awır, yıllar yabıq, Dus-iş kiräk dönya kötärgä. Qarurmannı çıqqan çaqta Kisep aldım quş usaq, Ay, ayırılmayıq, dus bulsaq. Qara la ğına yılan, ay tuz başlı Yörider lä qamış buyınça. Qara urmanğa kergän çaqta Käkkük qıçqırğan çaqta, Ay, bik yamansu şul çaqta. Yalğız da ğına başım, yuq yuldaşım, Yörimen lä yazmış buyınça. Qara urmanğa kergän çaqta Käkkük qıçqırğan çaqta, Ay, bik yamansu şul çaqta. © Tatar xalqı КАРА УРМАН Халык җыры Кара ла гына урман, караңгы төн, Яхшы атлар кирәк њтәргә. Карурманны чыккан чакта Кисеп алдым куш каен, Ай, аерылмаек, дускаем. Заманалар авыр, еллар ябык, Дус-иш кирәк дөнья көтәргә. Карурманны чыккан чакта Кисеп алдым куш усак, Ай, аерылмаек, дус булсак. Кара ла гына елан, ай туз башлы Йөридер лә камыш буенча. Кара урманга кергән чакта Кәккњк кычкырган чакта, Ай, бик ямансу шул чакта. Ялгыз да гына башым, юк юлдашым, Йөримен лә язмыш буенча. Кара урманга кергән чакта Кәккњк кычкырган чакта, Ай, бик ямансу шул чакта. http://akidil.net/tatar/lyrics/karaorm.htm "KARA URMAN" (Halik suz, Halik koyi) Kara da ginay urman, karanggi ton, Yahshi atlar kirek le uterge; Kara urmanni chikkan chakta, Kisip aldim kush kayin. Ey, ayrilmayik, duskayim. Zamanalar avir, yillar yabik, Dus-ish kirek omer iterge. Kara urmanga kirgen chakta, Kisip aldim par kayin. Ey, ayrelmayek, duskayim. Kara da gina yilan ay tuz bashli Yoridir le kamish buyincha; Kara urmanga kirgen chakta, Kisip aldim par usak, Ey, ayrilmayik, dus bulsak. Yalgiz bashim, yuk yuldashim, Yorimin le yazmish buyincha. Kara urmanga kirgen chakta, Kisip aldim par kayin, Ey, ayrilmayik, duskayim. (Thanks to Rushan Apakay!) Lyric for Cidegen Cisme ҖИДЕГӘН ЧИШМӘ Г.Бәширов сњзләре, С.Садыйкова көе Җидегән чишмәләрдә җиде улак, җиде улак, Челтер-челтер ага көмеш су. Көмеш сулар ага, кошлар сайрый, Шул чакларда бигрәк, шул чакларда бигрәк ямансу. Җидегән чишмәләргә йөзек салдым, йөзек салдым, Җидегән йолдыз књреп калсын дип, Җанкай-җанаш алсын да куансын, Вәгъдәләрем булып, вәгъдәләрең булып калсын дип. Җидегән чишмәләрнең талы бөгелә, талы бөгелә, Әкрен искән җәйге җилләргә, Сез каласыз инде, без китәбез, Без китәбез ерак, без китәбез ерак илләргә. Lyric for Sonlama Kil Inde СОҢЛАМА, КИЛ ИНДЕ Р. Янбулатова сњзләре, Б. Гайсин көе Ак чәчәк аткач балан, Књмелгәч гөлгә ялан, Яшь йөрәк еш тибә, Искән җилләр миңа “Сөйгәнең килә” дисә. Кушымта: Кил, кил, кил, Кил иркәм, мин көтәм. Соңлама, кил инде, Елмаеп көл инде, Сагындым, бәгърем сине. Алып кил миңа тагын Сандугач тавышларын. Мәхәббәтнең сафын, Энҗеләргә хасын Алып кил миңа тагын. Кушымта. Lyric for Ak Chishme (Alsou) Correct spellings are: Cyrillic :Буш чокырдан аккан ак чишмәнен :Чыккан жиркәендә куш усак :Тубыкланып, амин тоткан кебек, :Салкын суын эчтем куш учлап. :Кешеләрне ак күнелле иткән ак чишмә. :Үзе жырлый, үзе﻿ серле ак чишмә. :Кешеләрне ак күнелле иткән ак чишмә. :Гомергә серле булып кал, ак чишмә. :Буш чокырдан чыккан ак чишмәнен :Шифасыннан тәндә көч арта :Чит жирләргә китсәм, туган жиргә :Суы тарта﻿ икән, су тарта. :Кешеләрне ак күнелле иткән ак чишмә. :Үзе жырлый, үзе серле ак чишмә. :Кешеләрне ак күнелле иткән ак чишмә. :Гомергә серле булып кал, ак чишмә. Latin :Buş çoqırdan aqqan aq çişmänen :Çıqqan cirkäyendä quş usaq :Tubıqlanıp, amin totqan kebek, :Salqın suın eçtem quş uçlap. :Keşelärne aq küñelle itkän aq çişmä. :Üze cırlı, üze serle aq çişmä. :Keşelärne aq küñelle itkän aq çişmä. :Ğömergä serle bulıp qal aq çişmä. :Buş çoqırdan çıqqan aq çişmänen :Şifasınnan tändä köç arta :Çit cirlärgä kitsäm, tuğan cirgä :Suı tarta ikän, suı tarta. ----- Вариант песни "АК ЧИШМЭ", который поёт певица Алсу. Уршокордан аккан ак чишменен Шыккан ердеренде куш усак. Тубыкланып, амин тоткан куек, Салкын сыуин эшем куш ушлап. Кешелэрде ак куннеле иткэн ак чишме ..... ак чишме Кешелэрде ак куннеле иткэн ак чишме Амер гер сер ... ак чишме Уршокордан шиккан ак чишменен Шифасынан тэндэ кош арта. Шит эрдерге китсэм, тыуган ергэ Сыу тарта ла икэн, сыу тарта. Кешелэрде ак куннеле иткэн ак чишме ..... ак чишме Кешелэрде ак куннеле иткэн ак чишме Амер гер сер ... ак чишме AQ ÇÏŞMÉ Alsu. Urşokordan aqqan aq çïşmenen Şıqqan erderende quş usaq. Tubıqlanıp, amïn totqan quyek, Salqın sıwïn éşem quş uşlap. Keşelérde aq kunnele ïtkén aq çïşme Amer ger ser ... aq çïşme Urşokordan şïqqan aq çïşmenen Şïfasınan téndé qoş arta. Şït érderge qïtsém, tıwgan ergé Sıw tarta la ïkén, sıw tarta. اق چيشمە ۇرشوكوردان اككان اق چيشمەنەن شىققان ەردەرەندە كۇش ۇساك. تۇبىقلانىپ, امين تٶتقان كٶەك, سالقىن سىۋين ەشەم كۇش ۇشلاپ. كەشەلەردە اق كۇننەلە يتكەن اق چيشمە ٷزيشەلە..... اق چيشمە كەشەلەردە اق كۇننەلە يتكەن اق چيشمە امەر گەر سەر ... لەبىنىپقا... اق چيشمە ۇرشوكوردان شيككان اق چيشمەنەن شيفا(سىنان) تەندە ... بٸتٸ... قوش ارتا. شيت yەلەرگە كيتسەم, تىۋگان ەرگە سىۋ تارتا لا يكەن, سىۋ تارتا. كەشەلەردە اق كۇننەلە يتكەن اق چيشمە ٷزيشەلە..... اق چيشمە كەشەلەردە اق كۇننەلە يتكەن اق چيشمە امەر گەر سەر ... لەبىنىپقا... اق چيشمە АҚ ЧИШМЭ Ұршокордан аккан ақ чишменен Шыққан ердеренде кұш ұсак. Тұбықланып, амин төтқан көек, Салқын сыуин эшем кұш ұшлап. Кешелэрде ақ кұннеле иткэн ақ чишме Үзишэле..... ақ чишме Кешелэрде ақ кұннеле иткэн ақ чишме Амер гер сер ... лебыныпқа... ақ чишме Ұршокордан шиккан ақ чишменен Шифа(сынан) тэндэ ... біті... қош арта. Шит елерге китсэм, тыуган ергэ Сыу тарта ла икэн, сыу тарта. Кешелэрде ақ кұннеле иткэн ақ чишме Үзишэле..... ақ чишме Кешелэрде ақ кұннеле иткэн ақ чишме Амер гер сер ... лебыныпқа... ақ чишме AQ ÇÏŞMÉ Urşokordan akkan aq çïşmenen Şıqqan yerderende kuş usak. Tubıqlanıp, amïn tötqan köek, Salqın sıwïn éşem kuş uşlap. Keşelérde aq kunnele ïtkén aq çïşme Üzïşéle..... aq çïşme Keşelérde aq kunnele ïtkén aq çïşme Amer ger ser ... lebınıpqa... aq çïşme Urşokordan şïkkan aq çïşmenen Şïfa(sınan) téndé ... biti... qoş arta. Şït yélerge kïtsém, tıwgan yergé Sıw tarta la ïkén, sıw tarta. Keşelérde aq kunnele ïtkén aq çïşme Üzïşéle..... aq çïşme Keşelérde aq kunnele ïtkén aq çïşme Amer ger ser ... lebınıpqa... aq çïşme Lyric for Caniyim Begerem CANIYIM BӘĞEREM Tatar xalıq cırı İşek aldında yөrimen, Qarlar yawsa, kөrimen şul, Qarlar yawsa, kөrimen. Sinnәn başqa yәm tabalmıy, Canıyım, bәğrem, Yamansulap yөrimen. İrtә buran, kiç tә buran, Mamıq şәleņne uran şul, Mamıq şәleņne uran. Kigәn kiemeņ kűrsәm dә, Canıyım, bәğrem, Űzeņ kűrgәndәy bulam. Timer çana qarlar yara, Bu yөrәgem nik yana şul, Bu yөrәgem nik yana? Bu yөrәgem belep yana, Canıyım, bәğrem, Sөygәnem yatqa qala. --------- Caníım, bäğerem İrtä buran, kiç tä buran, Mamıq şäleñne uran şul, Mamıq şäleñne uran. Kigän kiemeñ kürsäm dä, Caníım, bäğerem, Üzeñ kürgändäy bulam. İşek aldında yörimen, Qaralar yawsa körimen şul, Qaralar yawsa körimen. Sinnän başqa yäm tabalmí, Caníım, bäğerem, Yamansilap yörimen. Timer çana qarnı yara, Bu yörägem nik yana şul, Bu yörägem nik yana? Bu yörägem belep yana, Caníım, bäğerem, Söygänem yatqa qala. -------- Caníım, bäğrem İşek aldında yörimen, Qarlar yawsa, körimen şul, Qarlar yawsa, körimen. Sinnän başqa yäm tabalmí, Caníım, bäğrem, Yamansulap yörimen. İrtä buran, kiç tä buran, Mamıq şäleñne uran şul, Mamıq şäleñne uran. Kigän kiemeñ kürsäm dä, Caníım, bäğrem, Üzeñ kürgändäy bulam. Timer çana qarlar yara, Bu yörägem nik yana şul, Bu yörägem nik yana? Bu yörägem belep yana, Caníım, bäğrem, Söygänem yatqa qala. Lyric for Saban Tuyi Saban tuyı Saban tuyı - xezmät tuyı, Şatlıq häm bäxet tuyı şul. Uynap biep, cırlap kölep, bäyräm itik kön buyı. (x2) Şaw-gör kilä kiñ bolınnar qırlar häm su buyları Qotlı bulsın matur cäylär, yämle saban tuyları. (x2) Bäyräm itik şatlanışıp, tuğannar, bergä-bergä, şul Bezneñ bergä buluıbız kitsen böten ğömergä. (x2) Saban tuyı - xezmät tuyı, Şatlıq häm bäxet tuyı şul. Uynap biep, cırlap kölep, bäyräm itik kön buyı. (x2) ----------- SABAN TUYI CIRI Tatar xalıq kөye M.Sadri sűzlәre Saban tuyı – xezmәt tuyı, Şatlıq hәm bәxet tuyı, şul; Uynap, kөlep, cırlap, biep Bәyrәm itik kөn buyı. Şaw-gөr kilә kiņ bolınnar, Qırlar hәm su buyları, şul; Qotlı bulsın, millәttәşlәr, Yәmle saban tuyları! Bәyrәm itik şatlanışıp, Tuğannar, bergә-bergә, şul; Bezneņ bergә buluıbız Kitsen bөten ğөmergә. ---------- SABAN TUYI L.Batır-Bolğәri kөye G.Zәynәşeva sűzlәre Kűņelle saban tuyları, Bűgen bәyrәm zur bәyrәm. Matur cırlar cırlıy-cırlıy, Uynıybız әylәn-bәylәn. Quşımta ---------- SABAN TUYI F. Xatıypov kөye X. Xөsnullin sűzlәre Tuğannar qaytqan sağınıp, Yıraqtan duslar kilgәn. Lyric for Durtoyle Dürtöyle Ağidelneñ aryağında Sular tınğandır inde. Härkemneñ dä üz xäsräte Bula torğandır inde. Yar buylarında tıñladım Sularnıñ ağışların. Kemnär genä basar ikän Yörägem sağışların? Ağidel qatı aqsa da Qomnarı qala ikän. Qayğı-xäsrätlär betsä dä, Moñnarı qala ikän. Ağa sular, ağa sular, Ağa sular ürlärdän. Bik tiz genä qaytıp bulmí, Ber kitkäçten illärdän. Lyric for Qayda by Zemfira http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J10BSqePFJc&feature=related Bashkurt singer Zemfira sings "Kayda" Music by Salavat nizametdinov Lyrics by:Tanhilu Karamisheva Kayda :Hin urağan yuldi, min urayım - :senin uğradığın yollara ben de uğruyorum :ezzerenge tügem küz nurım - :izlerine döküyorum göz nurum :Hin hulağan yazzi min hulayım - :Senin soluduğun ilkyazı ben de soluyorum :qayda, qayda ğinä üzeñ - :nerde, nerde gine (hani) özün (kendin) :qayda ğinä üzeñ , küz nurım :nerde gine özün, göz nurum? --- :rough English translation is as follows: Where? :I walk the roads that once you walked to your footsteps, :I drop the light of my eyes :I inhale the spring that once you inhaled :Where, where are you :now where are you now the light of my eyes? --- :Hin urağan yuldi, min urayım - :senin uğradığın yollara ben de uğruyorum :我在重踏着你走过的路途 :ezzerenge tügem küz nurım - :izlerine döküyorum göz nurum :满途落着我的目光 :Hin hulağan yazzi min hulayım - :Senin soluduğun ilkyazı ben de soluyorum :如你旧日一般春天的气息 :qayda, qayda ğinä üzeñ - :nerde, nerde gine (hani) özün (kendin) :哪里，究竟你在哪里 :qayda ğinä üzeñ , küz nurım :nerde gine özün, göz nurum? :究竟你在哪里，我的盼望 Lyric for Oni'ta Almi'm (Zulya Kamalova) :http://www.zulya.com/sounds/preview/Aloukie/Onita%20almim.mp3 : :ONYTA ALMYIM :Jaiga chyksam barym ale :Zay souhe builarina :Onyta da almam, tashlyi da almam :Gomerem builarina :Agidelhne inglap builap :Yozarseng ourdakkaem :Tashlyim disang, tashla bagyrem, :Tash bulsa yorakkaeng :Minem chachem jide kalyn :Jidelap ourmasamda :Jide yatka kuz da salmam :Jide yel kourmasamda :I CAN'T FORGET :When summer comes :I'll go down to the Zay river :I won't ever forget you, :I won't ever leave you, my love ОНЫТА АЛМЫЙМ Р. Яхин көе, М. Ногман сүзләре http://www.zulya.com/Zulya_Aloukie_ICantForgetSample.mp3 :Yeyuga' sha'qsam bari'meli'y :Zey su ah buylari'na :Oni'ta-gh-almi'm dosh uy dolma :Gho'merem buylarna :Oni'ta-d-almi'm dosh uy dolma :Gho'merem buylarna :送别-李叔同 :长亭外 古道边 古道边 :嗯，芳草碧连天 碧连天呐 :晚风扶柳笛声残 啊 :夕阳山外山 啊 :晚风扶柳笛声残 :夕阳山外山 :天之涯，地之角，地之角， :知交半零落 半零落 :人生难得是欢聚， :唯有别离多 :人生难得是欢聚， :唯有别离多 :长亭外，古道边，古道边， :芳草碧连天 碧连天 :问君此去几时还， :来时莫徘徊 :问君此去几时还， :来时莫徘徊 :天之涯 地之角 地之角 :嗯，知交半零落 半零落啊 :一壶浊酒尽余欢 啊 :今宵别梦寒 啊 :一壶浊酒尽余欢 :今宵别梦寒 Lyric for Atikayemni'ng O'da' : :远方的路漫漫 : :http://www.zulya.com/sounds/preview/Aloukie/At%20my%20Father's.mp3 : : : : :ATIKAEMNENG OENDA :Atikaemneng da oenda gena di :Sandugach idem la turemda gena :Atikaemnengda ture tarazase di :Ture tarazasenda koyash shaulase :Atikai, mine di birdeng bailarga la :Janim tynmagachtin yuk tyr faidasy :AT MY FATHER'S :At my father's I was like a nightingale :But my father has given me to the rich family :My soul is restless here, :It mustn't have been good for me : :http://www.zulya.com/Zulya_Aloukie_A...hersSample.mp3 : :Atikayemni'ng O'da' :U'yu'nda'nga'na'di :Sonuvashidim o'yle :Turende go'nu' :Sonuvashidim o'yle :Turende go'nu' : :Atikayemni'ng O'da' :Turi'ti'ri'zi' sedi :Turi'ti'ri'zi'si'ng o'di' :Quyashi'mngi'si' :Turi'ti'ri'zi'si'ng o'di' :Quyashi'mngi'si' : :远方的路漫漫 :遍布山花儿烂漫 :明天我又要远行 : 踏着露水晶莹 :明天我又要远行 :踏着露水晶莹 : : :远方的路漫漫 :穿过初秋的山峦 :月出啊又月落 :伴着人更孤单 :月出啊又月落 :伴着人更孤单 : : :远方的路漫漫 :我却何日才复返 : 我(的)心突然惆怅 :看大雁飞东南 :我(的)心突然惆怅 :看大雁飞东南 : : Lyric for Tugan Tel : :Tugan Tel Lyric : :ТУГАН ТЕЛ : :Халык көе : :Г.Тукай : :сүзләре : :И туган тел, и матур тел, : :Әткәм-әнкәмнең теле! : :Дөньяда күп нәрсә белдем син туган тел аркылы. : :Иңэлек бу тел белән әнкәм бишектә көйләгән, : :Аннары төннәр буе әбкәмхикәят сөйләгән. : :И туган тел! : :Һәрвакытта ярдәмең белән синең, : :Кечкенәдән аңлашылган шатлыгым, кайгым минем. : :И туган тел, синдә булганиң элек кыйлган догам, : :Ярлыкагыл, дип, үзем һәм әткәм-әнкәмне, ходам! : :ТУГАН ТЕЛ : :М.Минһаҗев көе : :Р.Корбан сүзләре : :«Әткәм», «Әнкәм» сүзебелән : :Ачылган телем минем! : :Син бирдең миңа ошаныч. : :Кичкәндә белем илен. : :Ата-бабамнар үткәнен : :Белдем мин синең аша. : :Башка телләрнең эченә : :Кердеммин синең аша. : :Ярдәм иттең белдерегә : :Күңелемдә ни барын. : :Син ярдәмиттең аңларга : :Кешеләрнең моң-зарын. : :И газиз татар телем син, : :Кадерлетуган телем. : :Төрле телләр бакчасында : :Хуш исле гүзәл гөлем. : : : : :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chEm8KOQO38&feature=related : :I Tugan Tel (O Mother Tongue---unofficial anthem of the Kazan Tatars) : :http://www.ogmios.org/241.htm :Native language, lovely language, :Language of my parents dear, :Many things I've learnt in this world :Through this language of my birth. : :At the outset, in my cradle :Mother sang me lullabies. :With my granny in the evenings :Fairy tales were our delight. : :Native language, you were always :There to help me through my life. :Since my childhood I have known you :As my sorrow and my joy. : :Native language, it was in you :That I first made prayer to God: :"Please have mercy, Lord, upon me :and upon my dad and mum." : : : : :ТУГАН ТЕЛ :Халык көе Г.Тукай сүзләре : : :И туган тел, :и матур тел, :Әткәм-әнкәмнең теле! :Дөньяда күп нәрсә белдем син туган тел аркылы. :Иң элек бу тел белән :әнкәм бишектә көйләгән, :Аннары төннәр буе әбкәм хикәят сөйләгән. :И туган тел! Һәрвакытта ярдәмең белән синең, :Кечкенәдән аңлашылган шатлыгым, кайгым минем. :И туган тел, синдә булган иң элек кыйлган догам, :Ярлыкагыл, дип, үзем һәм әткәм-әнкәмне, ходам! : : : :ТУГАН ТЕЛ :М.Минһаҗев көе Р.Корбан сүзләре : : :«Әткәм», «Әнкәм» сүзе белән :Ачылган телем минем! :Син бирдең миңа ошаныч. :Кичкәндә белем илен. :Ата-бабамнар үткәнен :Белдем мин синең аша. :Башка телләрнең эченә :Кердем мин синең аша. :Ярдәм иттең белдерегә :Күңелемдә ни барын. :Син ярдәм иттең аңларга :Кешеләрнең моң-зарын. :И газиз татар телем син, :Кадерле туган телем. :Төрле телләр бакчасында :Хуш исле гүзәл гөлем. : :Tugan Tel "Native Language", by Gabdulla Tukay. (Translation mine, with help from Alsu Valeyeva, : :Güzel Fazdalova and Suzanne Wertheim.) Tukay (1886-1913) is generally accepted as the Tatar : :language's classic poet. This poem, set to a mournful tune that can be heard at : :http://akidil.net/tatar/tatarsongs.htm , serves as an unofficial anthem. I have set it down here in : :the proposed new Roman alphabet for Tatar, distinct from the Cyrillic script that has been used since : :1939. Tukay himself used the Perso-Arabic script which was the vehicle for Tatar literacy for a : :thousand years before being replaced under socialism with a first Roman alphabet in 1920 : : :Трек 4 Туган тел (Родная речь) :Музыка татарская народная, стихи Габдулла Тукай :Татарская народная песня :И ТУГАН ТЕЛ (Родная речь) :Музыка народная, слова Габдуллы Тукая : :И туган тел, и матур тел, :Эткэм-энкэмнен теле; :Доньяда куп нэрсэ белдем :Син туган тел аркылы. : :Ин элек бу тел белэн :Энкэм бишектэ кэйлэгэн, :Аннары тэннэр буе :Эткэм хикэять сэйлэгэн. : :И туган тел, хэрвакытта :Ярдэмен белэн синен :Кечкенэдэн анлашылган :Шатлыгым кайгым минем. : :И туган тел, синдэ булган :Ин элек кылган догам; :Ярлыкагыл дип, узем хэм :Эткэм-энкэмне, ходам. ТУГАН ТЕЛ Халык көе Г. Тукай сүзләре И туган тел, и матур тел, Әткәм-әнкәмнең теле! Дөньяда күп нәрсә белдем син туган тел аркылы. Иң элек бу тел белән әнкәм бишектә көйләгән, Аннары төннәр буе әбкәм хикәят сөйләгән. И туган тел! Һәрвакытта ярдәмең белән синең, Кечкенәдән аңлашылган шатлыгым, кайгым минем. И туган тел, синдә булган иң элек кыйлган догам, Ярлыкагыл, дип, үзем һәм әткәм-әнкәмне, ходам! --------------- ТУГАН ТЕЛ М. Минһаҗев көе Р.Корбан сүзләре «Әткәм», «Әнкәм» сүзе белән Ачылган телем минем! Син бирдең миңа ошаныч. Кичкәндә белем илен. Ата-бабамнар үткәнен Белдем мин синең аша. Башка телләрнең эченә Кердем мин синең аша. Ярдәм иттең белдерегә Күңелемдә ни барын. Син ярдәм иттең аңларга Кешеләрнең моң-зарын. И газиз татар телем син, Кадерле туган телем. Төрле телләр бакчасында Хуш исле гүзәл гөлем. Lyric for Ak Kayen : : : :Яфраклары яшел ак каеннын :Хәтфә жәйгән кебек хәр ягы; :әйлән-бәйлән уйный яшь балалар, :Гөрләп тора хәр кән тау ягы. : :Яшь балалар, бигрәк матур кызлар :Ак каенны сөеп мактыйлар; :Яз башында алар хәр ел саен :Ак каенда бәйрәм ясыйлар. : :Ап-ак каен инде бик карт каен, :Бизәлә ул язлар кәлгәндә; :Яшел яфрак яра хәр ел саен :Кояш жылы нурын сипкәндә. : :Uyghur: : :Yapraqliri yéshil aq qéyinning :Duxawa yayghandek her yaqi; :Balilar aylanma ussul oynaydu :Kan tagh yaqida wang-chung qilip. : :Yash balilar, ajayip güzel qizlar, :Aq qéyinni söyip maxtaydu; :Ular yaz béshida her yili :Aq qéyinda bayram qilidu. : :Appaq qéyin emdi bek qéri qéyin, :U bézelip turidu yaz kelgen chaqta; :Her yili yéshil yapraqni yaridu :Quyash illiq nurini sepken chaqta. : : :Chinese: : :叶子绿绿的白桦， : 各方就像天鹅绒。 :小孩在山边每天 :热闹地玩环舞。 : :小孩们，美丽的姑娘们， :都在喜爱着夸奖白桦。 : 每一年立了春的时侯 :他们在白桦旁举行节日。 : :白桦已经是老桦树 :它春天来临时打扮起来， :它每年开出青嫩叶 : 当太阳发出暖光线。 : : :Ак каен (Белая береза) :Музыка татарская народная, стихи Зия Ярмаки :Татарская народная песня : : :АК КАЕН :(Белая берёза) : :Яфраклары яшел ак каеннын :Хэтфэ жэйгэн кебек хэр ягы; :Эйлэн-бэйлэн уйный яшь балалар, :Гэрлэп тора хэр кэн тау ягы. : :Яшь балалар, бигрэк матур кызлар :Ак каенны сэеп мактыйлар; :Яз башында алар хэр ел саен :Ак каенда бэйрэм ясыйлар. : :Ап-ак каен инде бик карт каен, :Бизэлэ ул язлар кэлгэнлдэ; :Яшел яфрак яра хэр ел саен :Кояш жылы нурын сипкэндэ. : : : : Lyric for Sandugachym Guzelem : :САНДУГАЧЫМ-ГУЗЭЛЕМ :/МОЙ ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ СОЛОВЕЙ/ :Слова татарские народные, :Музыка Рима Хасанова : :Сандугачым бик сайрыйсын, :Ни монын бар бу айда? :Мин дэ синен кебек монлы, :Сабыр итэм шулайда. : :ПРИПЕВ: :Сандугачым - гузэлем, :Тибрэтмэ тал узэген; :Тузэргэ калгач тузэрмен, :Эзелсэ дэ узэгем. : :Сандугачнын балалары :Талдан имэнгэ очты; :Сандугачым телгэ килеп :сабыр итэргэ кушты. : :ПРИПЕВ. : :Сандугачнын балалары :Басып сайрамый ташка; :Сагнулардан дэва юк шул, :Сабыр итудэн башка. : :ПРИПЕВ: :Сандугачым-гузэлем, :Тибрэтмэ тал узэген; :Тузэргэ калгач тузэрмен, :Эзелсэ дэ узэгем. : : : Lyric for Oly Yulnyn Tuzany : : :Олы юлнын тузаны (Пыль большой дороги) :Татарская народная песня : : :БИК ЕРАКТА ИДЕК БЕЗ :/МЫ БЫЛИ ТАК ДАЛЕКИ/ : :Олы юлнын тузанын ла :Узем курдем тузганын; :Белми калдым, сизми калдым :Яшь гомеремнен узганын. : :Олы юлнын тузанында :Калды минем эзлэрем; :Кайда икэн яшьлегем, дип :Шул юлларны эзлэдем. : :Олы юлнын тузанында :Югалттым эзлэремне; :Их, кайтарып алыр идем :Узган гомерлэремне. : : : Lyric for Shel Bejledem : :Шэл бэйлэдем (Шаль вязала) :Татарская и башкирская народная песня :Татарская народная песня : : :ШЭЛ БЭЙЛЭДЕМ :(Шаль вязала) : :Шэл бэйлэдем, шэл бэйлэдем, :Шэл бэйлэдем, шэл бэйлэдем, :Шэлем тугэрэк тугел лэ, :Шэлем тугэрэк тугел. : :ПРИПЕВ: :Эннэ-гинер, генэ-гинер, генэем лэ, :Эннэ-гинер, генэ-гинер генэем. :Эннэ-гинер, генэ-гинер, генэем лэ, :Эннэ-гинер, генэ-гинер генэем. : :Очып барып сэйлэшергэ, :Очып барып сэйлэшергэ :Жаным кубэлэк тугел лэ, :Жаным кубэлэк тугел. : :ПРИПЕВ. : :Сикереп тэшеп биегэннэн, :Сикереп тэшеп биегэннэн :Язып булыр дисенме лэ, :Язып булыр дисенме. : : :Олы юлнын тузанында :Югалттым эзлэремне; :Их, кайтарып алыр идем :Узган гомерлэремне. : : : : :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zd6v2b0USg&feature=related : :Şel Bejledem, Şel Bejledem :Şel Bejledem, Şel Bejledem :Şelem tugerek tugela :Şelem tugerek tugela : :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner : :Öchyp barıp seyleşerge :Öchyp barıp seyleşerge :Zhañym kubelek tugela :Zhañym kubelek tugela : :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner : :Sikerep teshep biegennen :Sikerep teshep biegennen :Yazyp bulır disenme :Yazyp bulır disenme : :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner : :Şel Bejledem, Şel Bejledem :Şel Bejledem, Şel Bejledem :Şelem tugerek tugela :Şelem tugerek tugela : :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :x3 : :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :Enne giner, Gene giner gene :Enne giner, Gene gene giner :x3 : : : : Lyric for Bik Erakta Idek Bez : :Бик еракта идек без (Мы были далеки) :Татарская народная песня :Татарская народная песня :БИК ЕРАКТА ИДЕК БЕЗ :/МЫ БЫЛИ ТАК ДАЛЕКИ/ : :Ай, эле бик еракта идек без, :Житмеш чакрым жирдэн килдек без; :Аккалфакнын тагылган чагы, :Аккалфакнын тагылган чагы, :Туганнарнын сагынган чагы. : :Житмеш чакрым якын жир тугел, :Бер курешер эчен килдек без; :Аккалфакнын тагылган чагы, :Аккалфакнын тагылган чагы, :Туганнарнын сагынган чагы. : :Оренбурдан мамык шэл алдым, :Алтын тэнкэ бирдем жэллэми; :Аккалфагым тэшердем кулдан, :Аккалфагым тэшердем кулдан, :Безнен дус-иш белэн ил тулган. : : :Алтын тэнкэ бик зур мал тугел, :Бер курешу узе эллэ ни; :Аккалфакнын тагылган чагы, :Аккалфакнын тагылган чагы, :Туганнарнын сагы : Олы юлның тузаны (Пыль большой дороги/The dust of the long road) : :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/olo-uylnin-tuzani/ : : :Олы юлның тузаны :(Пыль большой дороги/The dust of the long road) :(Татар халык җыры) : :Олы юлның тузанын :Үзем күрдем тузганын. :Белми калдым, сизми калдым :Яшь гомернең узганын. : :Олы юлның тузанында :Калды минем эзләрем; :Кайда икән яшьлегем, дип, :Шул юлларда эзләдем. : :Олы юлның тузанында :Югалттым эзләремне. :Алда гомер бардыр барын, :Сагындыра узганы. : : :Olı yulnıñ tuzanı :(Pılʹ bolʹşoy dorogï/The dust of the long road) :(Tatar xalık cırı) :Olı yulnıñ tuzanın :Üzem kürdem tuzganın. :Belmï kaldım, sïzmï kaldım :Yaşʹ gomerneñ uzganın. :Olı yulnıñ tuzanında :Kaldı mïnem ézlärem; :Kayda ïkän yaşʹlegem, dïp, :Şul yullarda ézlädem. :Olı yulnıñ tuzanında :YUgalttım ézläremne. :Alda gomer bardır barın, :Sagındıra uzganı. : : Мактаулы егет (Хвастливый парень/Boasting guy) :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/maktauli-eget/ : : :Мактаулы егет :(Хвастливый парень/Boasting guy) :(Татар халык җыры) : :Егет егетлеген итә, :Ат эчерә буранда. :Әлләли, бәлләли... ат эчерә буранда. :Йөрәгенә чыдый алмый, :Чыгып җырлый урамда. : :Акбүз атның аппагы ла :Ал чәчәкне таптамас. :Әлләли, бәлләли... ал чәчәкне таптамас. :Егетләрнең акыллысы :Үз-үзен мактамас. : :Ай-hай егет бигрәк чибәр, :Кылануың килешә. :Әлләли, бәлләли... кылануың килешә. :Синең кебек матур егет :Морадына ирешә. : :Безнең йортта тимер капка, :Ачыла да ябыла. :Әлләли, бәлләли... ачыла да ябыла. :Акылы булган егетләргә :Матур кызлар табыла. : :Әлләли, бәлләли... матур кызлар табыла :Әлләли, бәлләли... матур кызлар табыла :Ай-hай егет, ай-hай... : : :Maktaulı eget :(Xvastlïvıy parenʹ/Boasting guy) :(Tatar xalık cırı) :Eget egetlegen ïtä, :At éçerä buranda. :Ällälï, bällälï... at éçerä buranda. :Yörägenä çıdıy almıy, :Çıgıp cırlıy uramda. :Akbüz atnıñ appagı la :Al çäçäkne taptamas. :Ällälï, bällälï... al çäçäkne taptamas. :Egetlärneñ akıllısı :Üz-üzen maktamas. :AY-hay eget bïgräk çïbär, :Kılanuıñ kïleşä. :Ällälï, bällälï... kılanuıñ kïleşä. :Sïneñ kebek matur eget :Moradına ïreşä. :Bezneñ Yortta tïmer kapka, :Açıla da yabıla. :Ällälï, bällälï... açıla da yabıla. :Akılı bulgan egetlärgä :Matur kızlar tabıla. :Ällälï, bällälï... matur kızlar tabıla :Ällälï, bällälï... matur kızlar tabıla :AY-hay eget, ay-hay... : : Озата барма (Не провожай меня/Don't follow me) :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/ozata-barma/ : : :Озата барма :(Не провожай меня/Don't follow me) :(Халык сүзләре, халык көе) : :Озата барма, дускай, озата барма, :Олы юл бит, бәлки, адашмам. :Синең серле зәңгәр күзләреңне :Башка күзләр белән алмашмам. : :Озата барма, дускай, кайталмассың, :Сүзең бабыбер әйтә алмассың. :Сөям дигән йомшак сүзең белән :Күңелемне юата алмассың. : :Озата барып, дускай, кайткан чакта, :Хәтфә чәчкәләрне тапама. :Вакытлыча гына озаткан булып, :Яшь йөрәккәемә ут салма. : : :Ozata barma :(Ne provojay menya/Don't follow me) :(Xalık süzläre, xalık köye) :Ozata barma, duskay, ozata barma, :Olı yul bït, bälkï, adaşmam. :Sïneñ serle zäñgär küzläreñne :Başka küzlär belän almaşmam. :Ozata barma, duskay, kaytalmassıñ, :Süzeñ babıber äYtä almassıñ. :Söyam dïgän Yomşak süzeñ belän :Küñelemne yuata almassıñ. :Ozata barıp, duskay, kaytkan çakta, :Xätfä çäçkälärne tapama. :Vakıtlıça gına ozatkan bulıp, :Yaşʹ Yöräkkäyemä ut salma. : : Яз да була (Весна придет/The spring will come) : :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/yaz-da-bula/ : : :Яз да була :(Весна придет/The spring will come) :(Муса Җәлил сүзләре, татар халык көе) : :Яз да була, көз дә була, :Яр читләре боз була; :Яшь чагыңда кемне сөйсәң, :Күңлең шуңарда була. : :Яз да була, көз дә була, :Хавалар салкын була; :Хавалар салкын булса да, :Йөрәктә ялкын була. : :Яз да була, көз дә була, :Кичләрен томан була. :Яз да, көз дә күңелләрдә :Дәртле хис тулган була. : : :Yaz da bula :(Vesna prïdet/The spring will come) :(Musa cälïl süzläre, tatar xalık köye) :Yaz da bula, köz dä bula, :Yar çïtläre boz bula; :Yaşʹ çagıñda kemne söYsäñ, :Küñleñ şuñarda bula. :Yaz da bula, köz dä bula, :Xavalar salkın bula; :Xavalar salkın bulsa da, :Yöräktä yalkın bula. :Yaz da bula, köz dä bula, :Kïçlären toman bula. :Yaz da, köz dä küñellärdä :Därtle xïs tulgan bula. : : Асылъяр (Асылъяр/Asilyar) :http://rozamusic.com/music/timeless-in-tatar/asilyar/ : : :Асылъяр :(Асылъяр/Asilyar) :(Татар халык җыры) : :Әйдә барыйк сахраларга, сахраларга- :Гөлләр араларына, Асылъяр, : :Матур яр, гүзәлем, :Өзеләдер үзәгем. (2 кат) : :Безнең хәзер тиң чагыбыз, тиң чагыбыз :Былбыл балаларына, Асыльяр, : : :Асыльяр, күгәрчен, :Күрми ничек түзәрсең. (2 кат) : :Түтәлдәге гөлләр кебек, гөлләр кебек :Гөрләп үскән чагыбыз, Асыльяр, : :Матур яр кошкаем, :Аерылмыйк, дускаем. (2 кат) : : :Asıl'yar :(Asıl'yar/Asilyar) :(Tatar xalık cırı) :ÄYdä barıyk saxralarga, saxralarga- :Göllär aralarına, Asıl'yar, :Matur yar, güzälem, :Özeläder üzägem. (2 kat) :Bezneñ xäzer tïñ çagıbız, tïñ çagıbız :Bılbıl balalarına, Asılʹyar, :Asılʹyar, kügärçen, :Kürmï nïçek tüzärseñ. (2 kat) :Tütäldäge göllär kebek, göllär kebek :Görläp üskän çagıbız, Asılʹyar, :Matur yar koşkayem, :Ayerılmıyk, duskayem. (2 kat) [http://ras2203.narod.ru/ Tatar video portal SHUBINO-VIDEO] http://ras2203.narod.ru/